As electronic communications technology develops, various kinds of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, or portable broadcasting equipment, have become popular with the user public. The functions of various mobile terminal devices are becoming increasingly powerful. For example, various mobile terminals can provide users with many kinds of convenient applications such as Location-Based Services (LBS), which can acquire location information (e.g., geographic coordinates or geodetic coordinates) corresponding to mobile terminal users using mobile communication networks (such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks) of telecom mobile operators or through external positioning methods (such as Global Positioning Service (GPS)) and, with support from the Geographic Information System (GIS), provide services to users according to the acquired location information.
In some related art, the LBS service generally includes an application on a mobile terminal using spatial positioning technology to acquire the current geographic location information of the mobile terminal (e.g., the location of the user), and send the geographic location information of the mobile terminal and a service request to the server side (e.g., the server that provides the LBS service). The server side carries out processing based on the geographic location information of the mobile terminal and information associated with the service request. The server side generally sends the processing results to the appropriate users within a preset geographic service range.
FIG. 1 is a modular structural diagram of a Location-Based Service (LBS) system.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LBS system 100 is provided. The LBS system 100 includes an LBS server 110, and a plurality of mobile terminals (mobile terminal 120, mobile terminal 130, mobile terminal 140, and mobile terminal 150). The LBS server 110 can communicate with one of the plurality of mobile terminals over a communication network. The communication between the LBS server 110 and a mobile terminal can be web-based.
Mobile terminal 120, mobile terminal 130, and mobile terminal 140 can correspond to mobile terminals belonging to the same user group and can be geographically located close to each other. Within a preset geographic service range, users of mobile terminal 120, mobile terminal 130, and mobile terminal 140 can use an application to process a payment from mobile terminal 120 (or mobile terminal 130) to mobile terminal 140. For example, user A1 of mobile terminal 120 or user A2 of mobile terminal 130 can pay user A of mobile terminal 140 using a “face-to-face payment” method (e.g., using an application such as a payment application installed on the corresponding mobile terminals). The mobile terminals of user A1 and user A2 (e.g., the application installed on the mobile terminals) can respectively send to an LBS server side service (e.g., LBS server 110) messages comprising a request to pay user A. The application on mobile terminal 140 of user A can also send to the LBS server 110 a service message comprising a request to receive payment. The service messages sent by the applications on the mobile terminals (e.g., mobile terminal 120, mobile terminal 130, and mobile terminal 140) can include the geographic location information respectively corresponding to the mobile terminals. The LBS server side (e.g., LBS server 110) receives the request-to-pay service messages that were sent by the applications on the mobile terminals of user A1 and user A2. If the geographic locations of the mobile terminals of user A1, user A2, and user A are close to each other, the request-to-pay messages sent by the applications on mobile terminals of user A1 and user A2 can be sent to the mobile terminal of user A. The application of the mobile terminal of user A can complete receipt of payment through interaction with the LBS server side (e.g., LBS server 110).
According to some related art, relatively large discrepancies in the quality (mainly relating to the sensitivity of antennae for receiving or sending signals) of mobile terminal devices exists. In addition, the algorithms used by various mobile terminal applications to calculate user geographic location information can vary. Accordingly, geographic location of mobile terminals (e.g., user geographic location information acquired by mobile terminals) can be inaccurate or inconsistent across different mobile terminals. When the LBS server side receives interfering information from mobile terminals belonging to other user groups within the preset geographic service range, the LBS server side is unable to accurately differentiate the mobile terminals of the different user groups. As a result, the LBS server side cannot accurately match users or correctly process information. For example, in LBS system 100 provided in FIG. 1, while the mobile terminals of user A1 and user A2 are sending request-to-pay service messages to the LBS server side, user D1 belonging to another user group is also communicating with the LBS server side (e.g., LBS server 110). Mobile terminal 150 of user D1 can be using an application to communicate with the LBS in order to make a payment to user D (not shown) using the “face-to-face payment” method in an application. Accordingly, mobile terminal 150 (e.g., an application running on the mobile terminal) of user D1 can send a request-to-pay service message to LBS server 110. Because the geographic location information that mobile terminal 150 of user D acquires for itself is insufficiently accurate, the geographic location contained in the geographic location information acquired by mobile terminal 150 of user D is relatively close to the geographic locations of the mobile terminals of user A1 and user A2. Upon receiving the request-to-pay service message from mobile terminal 150 of user D1, the LBS server side may be unable to differentiate user D1 from user A1 or user A2 because the geographic locations contained in the geographic location information sent by the applications on the mobile terminals of user A1, user A2, and user D1 are close to each other. As a result, LBS server 110 can send the request-to-pay message of user D1 to user A. Mobile terminal 140 of user A receives the request-to-pay message sent by user D1, resulting in a failure for the LBS matching of users (e.g., the matching of users belonging to corresponding user groups). According to some related art, in the event that the LBS server side receives interfering information from mobile terminals in other user groups within the preset geographic service range, the LBS server side is unable to accurately differentiate the mobile terminals of the different user groups. The LBS server side cannot accurately match users because in a location-based payment scenario, a message sent by one user is not sent to another user directly via a server. Rather, as an example, the server matches two users that had separately sent messages to the serer—a user that is paying another user sends a message to the server indicating an intent to send payment to the other user, and the other user that is an intended recipient of the payment sends a message to the server indicating an intent to accept payment. As an example, the message sent by the paying party does not include account information of the intended recipient of the payment and thus is not matched with the intended recipient using a user identifier. As a result, the accuracy of LBS server-side user matching is diminished. Therefore, according to some related art, the LBS service is not accurately provided to users.
The server that provides conventional LBS services is generally unable to accurately match various users with each other in connection with LBS services. Therefore, there is a need for a method, device, and system for providing more effective LBS services. For example, there is a need for a method, device, and system for providing LBS services that more effectively match users with services.